


In which Bucky Barnes is an extremely obnoxious patient

by BirdDameron



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdDameron/pseuds/BirdDameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, it isn't Steve who gets sick. Set before Captain America: The First Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Bucky Barnes is an extremely obnoxious patient

Bucky groaned, and glowered at the ceiling in Steve’s house. “Can you remind me why I’m sick at your place?”  
“I think you got kicked out. Or you just decided to leave and then spent a couple of days on the streets in midwinter.” Steve struggled under the weight of a heavily laden tray, and Bucky tried to get up and help him, but his attempt to sit up dissolved into coughing.  
Steve set the tray on the bedside table and gently pushed Bucky so he was leaning against the headboard. “And you say I do stupid things”  
“You do. I never said I didn't, punk.” Bucky spent another few seconds coughing until Steve handed him a cup of water. Taking a drink, he finished, “Also I’m freezing.”  
Steve wordlessly gave Bucky a bowl of soup and took the water, setting it back on the tray.   
“You cook?”  
“Sort of. Don’t complain; I’m taking care of you.”  
Bucky sneezed, then muttered, “Bit of a role reversal that”  
Steve heard and rolled his eyes, while going to get his friend another blanket.  
“Careful,” Bucky called after him, “you’ll break your arms carrying fabric”  
In response, Steve threw the blanket at Bucky’s face, after making sure he’d set the bowl back on the tray so nothing spilled. “Jerk,” Steve called.  
“Don’t be rude, I’ll cough on you”  
“You already did that, Bucks. At least twice.”  
Bucky rolled his eyes and worked to spread the blanket over himself, complaining about how Steve folded things the entire time until Steve got tired of his complaining and helped. At this point, Bucky pulled Steve into the bed with him and wrapped both arms around his friend’s thin frame. Steve sighed and let Bucky rest his face in the crook of Steve’s neck despite the occasional sniffle.  
“Hey, can you move let go for a second?”  
“no” Bucky’s voice was muffled, since he spoke directly into Steve’s shirt.  
“Well I’m getting cold, since you decided to cling to me before I managed to actually get beneath any covers”  
Bucky let go immediately, and sat up, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.  
“You’re gross, Bucky.”  
“I’m sick. I beat people up for you, gimme a break,” Bucky pulled the multitude of blankets back so Steve could join him underneath the covers, then, once he seemed comfortable, curled up with his arms and legs around his much shorter friend.  
Steve sighed in resignation, knowing he wouldn't be moving any time soon.


End file.
